Kismet
by pained4you
Summary: "I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head darling. Fighting will get you nowhere. I am bigger, stronger, faster and better at the chase than you are," the man said. "You won't believe me now, Hermione, but know that your survival depends on me. Come along like a good girl, love, and everything will be okay." Instantly she knew who was spewing this insanity.
1. Better At The Chase

Chapter One

"You seemed bothered by something today, Hermione, would you care to share?"

"I...I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning as always."

Staring at the young therapist who sat across from her, she once again questioned what this woman could possibly know of war. She was a striking figure. Tall with long legs that made even her hip hugging pencil skirt look provocative. Hermione's eyes scanned from her crisp white shirt to her red stiletto heels, mentally calculating whether the blonde in front of her posed a threat.

Each week she would evaluate the woman, or in Hermione's opinion, girl in front of her. The war had ended three years ago but her need for constant vigilance didn't. She felt Moody would be proud if he could see her now. After his death, she had taken his words even more seriously, bordering on paranoia.

"They found my cousin."

"Is that so?"

Hermione felt the strong urge to reply sarcastically. She was told in her first meeting that those replies were nothing more than defensive walls and were unwelcome in this room. "Yes," she answered simply.

"You didn't mention that you had a missing cousin."

"It must have slipped my mind."

With a sigh, Healer DuTell clicked her pen closed and rested her hands on her lap, atop a yellow paged notebook. In their first meeting Hermione had been comforted by the fact that woman was also Muggle-born. That was until she started using her pen to indicate her frustration. Then it just became another annoying factor in the room, much like the very loud ticking of the old wooden wall clock behind her.

"Ms. Granger, I can only help you if you want to be helped. Within these walls, everything that you say stays between the two of us. I would appreciate it if you were honest with me; otherwise these meetings are nothing more than a waste of our time."

For moments that felt like hours, there was a tense silence between the two. Talking about your feelings isn't something that's done in war; it's something that is dealt with afterwards. She had learned to build a wall around her emotions to help her deal with the stress of it all. At the time, it had worked great. Now, however, she found it almost impossible to bring down those walls. When she felt unable to grieve properly or feel any amount of real happiness, she began to take counseling sessions.

"That's why I have stayed with the Order for so long. At first, everyone stayed. It was like it was a part of us. We were the Order and the Order was us. Then slowly people started to heal. Before, you were afraid to love, but now you allow yourself to let love back into your life. That's why there are so many weddings. You feel all the emotions that you pushed away return and it's so relieving. People started missing meetings, since there was not much to talk about besides vague death eater reports and missing persons. No one wanted to focus on what was still wrong with the world. They just wanted to move on. Eventually most stopped coming."

A pregnant pause filled the air. In the year that Hermione had been going to these sessions, this was the most she had opened up. In this uncharted territory, there was no line of how far this would go or for how long it would last.

"But you didn't."

"No. The Order now consists of eight others and me. One thing keeps us tied together. We can't give up the hope that our lost love ones are waiting somewhere for us to rescue them."

"Hope keeps you together then?"

"That and the fear of giving up."

The strained conversation once again stalled. It seemed neither wanted to push or pull too hard.

"Were there others in your family missing?"

"No. Which seemed odd at the time. She had been taken from her bed in the middle of the night. The rest of the house was left unharmed."

"At the time? Does it make sense now?"

"To her it does. I don't believe they were honest with her."

"What was her place in all of this exactly?"

"When Greyback and the scavengers had captured us and brought us back to Malfoy Manor he had a special interest in keeping me. Bellatrix had given him permission before we were rescued. I had thought it was because I was the only non-pureblood there, the only one he was allowed to have. Two days ago, the others had been on a rescue mission. I wasn't selected to go on this one. They found her and some other survivors in an old Lestrange residence. When I first saw her, I was so relieved. Then, she started yelling at me. She refused to let me touch her."

Hermione's voice cracked slightly as her eyes filled with tears. She hastily wiped them away, ashamed of letting so much emotion show.

The healer let a moment pass for Hermione to collect herself before she pushed the girl on, "Next session we will talk about your capture and your time in Malfoy Manor. We are making great progress today and I would like to continue with this topic. Tell me why you think she lashed out at you."

"She told me why. Greyback had taken her because she smelled like me," Hermione answered.

"Why do you think Greyback would be interested in your scent?"

"She kept saying that he told her that I am his mate, and until he can have me she will act in my place. She hasn't talked to me yet. She screams at me regularly. She yells that it's my fault that she was raped, that he infected her; she even shouts out all the perverse things he told her. With all that she's screamed at me, she still just won't talk to me. I want to help her but she isn't letting me."

"You don't believe this is correct?" the Healer asked.

"I believe that Greyback had her captive. I believe she was raped and infected. I just don't believe her reasoning. I think they took her to mess with my mind. They told her all those things so that she would hate me and I would become paranoid. A last laugh of sorts. They wanted me looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. The rest of it just doesn't make sense. If it were true, they would still have her or they would have me."

"You are quite the logical person. Our hour has run its course. We will retouch some of this next time. In the meantime, try to be supportive for her but not invasive."

With that being said, the healer walked Hermione to the building's door. Hermione's appointment had ended at ten that night as usual. With Hermione being a bit of a war celebrity, they had decided that it was best if her appointments were held after office hours.

Walking out the door and down the front steps, Hermione did a sweep of her surroundings. Nothing seemed amiss. A street light half way between her and the Apparition point was out and two men were sitting on the steps two houses down having a cigarette. She crinkled her nose at the bad habit.

Yawning, she began down the street. She was emotionally exhausted and physically tired from the long day at headquarters and her appointment with Healer DuTell. She was ready to climb into her warm bed and forget the day for a little while.

After walking past the two men, who didn't so much as pause in their conversation, Hermione lost herself in reflection of what was said tonight and how to apply it tomorrow with Christine.

Christine had a hard road in front of her. Being infected by a magical creature meant that she could not return to the Muggle world. However, surviving in a magical world as a Muggle was near impossible. Hermione intended to be there for her and help her through every speed bump she may hit. Getting her to trust her was the prob-

Suddenly, a masculine arm wrapped around Hermione's arms and waist as a large hand tangled itself in her hair. Her heart started to race as she tried to think of all the options she had. She could see the Apparition point a mere ten feet in front of her. That seemed like the best choice.

"I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head darling. Fighting will get you nowhere. I am bigger, stronger, faster and better at the chase than you are," the man said. "You won't believe me now, Hermione, but know that your survival depends on me. Come along like a good girl, love, and everything will be okay." Instantly she knew who was spewing this insanity. She would never forget his voice.

Fenrir pulled her back against him, his larger frame swallowing hers. She struggled to free from his grasp just enough to reach her wand in her right robe pocket. Leaning down, he nestled his face against her neck and took a deep breath.

"As perfect as I remember."

Shocked out of her silence, Hermione started to scream. In her thrashing, she saw that there was a second man standing next to Fenrir. She felt dread hit her full force when she realized that these were the two men sitting on the stoop smoking. Tears started falling from her eyes when she realized that Moody wouldn't have been as proud of her as she had thought. She had seen the danger clear as day and dismissed it. That thought was more than she could take.

Everything seemed too hard to take any more. Since she was an eleven-year-old girl, she was dragged into a war that was not hers to fight, a war that should have been over a generation earlier. As hard as she tried, she seemed to disappoint someone at every turn. Falling limp until she fell to her knees, Hermione started to beg.

"Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone that I saw you. Please. My cousin needs me. She needs me. Please. I just want to go home."

Fenrir who also had crouched down around her ran his fingers through her hair as he answered, "That's a relief, love. I am taking you home."

"No. No, please. Just let me go. Please," Hermione begged.

Fenrir's companion began to chuckle. "You can have the pick of the litter and you find a girl who begs not to be chosen. Up for a challenge in every department, Alpha?"

His humor-filled tone sent a spike of fury through Hermione, and she realized that from her new position she could reach her wand. In a quick motion, she pulled it from her pocket, pointed it at the arm around her and shot off a Stupefy. As Fenrir fell the rest of the way to the ground unconscious, Hermione whirled on the man lunging at her. In the few panicked milliseconds since she stunned Greyback, advice that the Order had once given her came to the front of her mind: this is war not defense class and must be treated as such. In her panicked state, Hermione shot off the only curse that she could think of. The man fell to the ground screaming as her Crucio hit him. She stood there in shock for several scream-filled moments before her mind wrapped around what was happening. Dropping her curse, she ran towards the Apparition point.

She was only ten feet away...seven...four...then, with a powerful force she fell to the ground, a large body falling on top of hers. She wanted to scream, cry, and fight; but with the wind knocked out of her and pain racing through her body, all she could do was lay at the mercy of the man on top of her.

She was shocked when it was Greyback's voice she heard above her. "The funny thing about my magical blood is that stunning spells don't work for long. The problem is now you have hurt someone under my care. If you were not my mate, this would be a death sentence. However, if you want to act like a stray bitch, you will be treated like one." She felt him turn his body and focus his attention behind them. "Derek, are you alright?"

With a shaky voice she heard him answer, "Yes, Alpha."

"Come snap her wand then. We don't want a repeat of that."

She heard some shuffling behind her and then slow footsteps coming towards her.

She watched as Derek limped past her and made his way to her wand that ironically had landed in the Apparition zone. He simply stepped on it but the sound of it snapping was more heart breaking then it would have been had he made a big production of it. A broken sob escaped her throat as Greyback tangled his hand roughly in her hair and pulled her to her feet. He roughly guided her by her mane to where Derek was standing.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Alpha," Derek responded.

With that, the street of a once peaceful housing complex faded away and the outskirts of a thick forest came to view.

Gagging over the force of being Apparated without warning, Hermione doubled over, causing Greyback's hold in her hair to tighten. It took several moments for her to calm her stomach enough that she was sure she wouldn't get sick.

"Please let me go. Please. I-"

"Shut up, bitch." Fenrir's cruel tone interrupted her.

Hermione began to sob as he not-so-gently led her into the forest.

In the span of a few miles, Hermione had calmed herself and had decided to wait until they got where they were going. If she managed to escape now she would only get lost in these deep woods and more than likely end up getting herself killed.

A pang of guilt crept through Hermione as she realized that their slow pace was so that Derek could keep up with them. He was doing impressively well for just being Crucioed but his limp was becoming more pronounced. It was clear this walk was not in his best interest yet he had not complained once. Despite the circumstances, she began to respect him just a little.

Hermione began walking a little closer to Fenrir. The night had a chill to it and he seemed to radiate an unnatural warmth.

Another half of a mile went by before Hermione saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. A snake sitting under a rock to her right had drawn itself up seeing that Derek was heading straight toward it. The snake was preparing to strike and it was clear that Derek was oblivious to his soon to be attacker.

Hermione, trained for war, was use to acting on her first instinct. She flung herself toward Derek to push him out of the way. Somewhere during the walk, she had forgotten about Fenrir's hand in her hair. Crying out, she fell firmly on her ass in the mud, her hands automatically rising to her hair to ease her sore scalp.

In Hermione's movement, she had caught the snake's attention. Greyback, noticing the snake, grabbed Hermione's arm and quickly pulled her into an upright position before quickly shoving her roughly to his left side.

Hermione stumbled over a couple of rocks before losing her balance and crashing once again to the ground. Tears blurred her vision as pain radiated throughout her body. She heard Derek and Greyback cursing a short distance away. After quickly wiping at her eyes so her momentary weakness wouldn't show, she looked herself over for injuries. After all the poor treatment it received in the last few hours her scalp was unbelievably sore, a rather large sore spot dominated one shin, and she was sure she had sprained her wrist trying to catch herself after the werewolf's toss.

Footsteps coming in her direction drew her attention.

Fenrir knelt at her feet. His voice was uncharacteristically soft, "Are you okay, love?"

Looking away from him Hermione refused to answer. Something deep inside of her was touched that he cared but she would never admit it. He had done unthinkable things to her family, unthinkable things to the wizarding world at large, he was an ex death eater, and he was a downright prick to her tonight.

Her attention was once again caught when Derek also knelt down and said, "You didn't have to endanger yourself for me. I truly appreciate the gesture though. Is there something I can do to repay you?"

"Take me home," her simple statement was filled with no real amount of hope or conviction.

"Then it's your lucky day madam. That's where we were planning on taking you," Derek's answer was easy and cheerful as if he really had just given her what she wanted.

The men stood and offered to help the lady from her place on the forest floor. Hermione ignored them both and instead struggled to stand without using her injured hand.

"Are you hurt?" Once again the werewolf's concerned tone created uneasy sparks within her.

"That tends to happen when someone is thrown about like a doll," Hermione answered.

"If you can walk, the camp is only fifty more yards and I will have the healer look you over when we arrive."

Without answering Hermione started walking in the direction that they had been headed, all the while trying to think of ways she could escape or get word to the outside world once they arrived.

It did not take them long to reach the camp. Hermione was amazed at how big it truly was. Cozy looking wooden cabins sat in a circle around the camp. It reminded her of an American history book she had read once. The pioneers had set their wagons up this way when heading west to protect themselves from the wild wolves and bears. It was almost ironic. There had to be at least eighty cabins in the circle. The center was filled with trails from place to place, a storage building and a large fire pit with logs for seats surrounding it.

Fenrir wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him as he led her into the camp. She would have guessed it was deserted if she had not seen the lights on in several of the houses. There were only a handful of people still about. A group of men was stationed around the camp as guards, and a few women were sitting around the fire talking.

The camp seemed to still as everyone stopped and bowed their heads respectively toward Fenrir.

"We have returned victorious," Fenrir announced.

A cheer rang out before the people returned their attention to what they had been doing beforehand. Hermione noticed that when Fenrir led her by people they would stop what they were doing to smile and nod politely towards her.

Before long, a young brunette woman walked towards them. She was dressed as many of the women were in a deerskin dress, no shoes with her hair braided in two pigtails reaching her collarbone. The dress was rather short and you could see her long, toned legs. For a brief second jealousy rang through Hermione. Pushing the feeling aside she instead focused on what the young girl was saying as she addressed them.

"Sorry for my interruption, Alpha."

"No problem, Naomi."

"I see your trip was prosperous."

"It was."

"We are all very glad that is the case."

"As am I. I am sure that you are just as glad to see your mate again."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Derek, you are excused. We will need to talk about the upcoming meeting in the morning. Naomi, will you please tend to Hermione tomorrow?"

"It would be my honor," the woman answered.

"Thank you."

Without waiting for a reply, Fenrir started leading Hermione the rest of the way across the center of the camp. Panic started rising in Hermione as she noticed that he was leading her to the biggest of all of the wooden cabins.

"Where are you taking me?"

A sly grin crossed the wolf's face. He could obviously hear the fear in her voice. "Well, to see the healer of course. Is that not what I promised you, love?"

"Stop calling me that," Hermione spat.

"One day you will realize it is true."

Before Hermione could retort he guided her into the large cabin. To her right was a formal dining room with many chairs set around the table. On her left was a cozy sitting room with a fire pit in the center with a cooking pot set over it. Just ahead, a woman was bustling around a bed putting potions on the nightstand beside it.

"Home sweet home," Fenrir remarked as he closed the door behind him.

The alpha's voice caught the attention of the other occupant in the room. She briskly walked over to them, slowing only to show the proper respects to Greyback before starting to examine Hermione.

"No major injuries? The trip was a rather tough one."

"Not that I can see. Her clothing hides too much."

"Love, you must remove your clothes."

"No. No!" Hermione tried wrestling her arm from him as all the stories her cousin had yelled at her came to the forefront of her mind.

"Hermione." The voice was stern, one that was used to being listened to.

"No! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Hermione shouted as she struggled with all her might. However, Fenrir was much stronger.

A loud crack echoed through the house as he swatted her bottom. "You will obey me as everyone does in this camp." His voice was deadly calm as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked her to the bed and tossed her on it. He quickly closed something cold over both of her wrists and by the time she realized he was chaining her to the bed he had already gotten another clamp around her right ankle.

Kicking and screaming wildly she thrashed on the bed, violently connecting with her captor every chance she got. With Fenrir's quicker reflexes it didn't take him long to capture her other leg and chain that ankle as well.

Through her sobs, she just barely heard the nurse worrying over her mental and emotional state and suggesting a calming potion before proceeding.

It took Fenrir holding her nose for her to drink anything.

It didn't take long for the potion to take effect and for Hermione to be able to lazily focus on the others' conversation.

"What are you saying healer?"

"The physical injuries are minimal. I have a salve that I will rub into her skin that will heal all external damage. I am worried for her, though. When you saw her in Malfoy Manor, the bond recognized its mate. We had established that earlier with your side effects. However, I doubt that it has just been you that has been affected. She seems unstable. I think the bond has been slowly eating away at her mentally and emotionally. You need to complete it before it does irreversible damage, if it hasn't already."

"I will not take her against her will."

"Then you will need to figure out something tonight or bid your people good bye. I fear you don't have much longer."

"Thank you healer. I will consider what you have told me. I would like to take care of her injuries, though."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Go tend to Derek. He took a curse tonight. I expect you back in the morning to check on her."

He waited for the elderly female to bow her head to him and start towards the door before he started making his way towards Hermione. Her eyes followed him until he sat on the bed next to her.

"When did you remove my clothing?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Shortly after I secured you to the bed I cut them away so that the healer could check you fully for injuries. Do you remember that?"

"No."

"The calming draught seems to have worked on you like a drug. Your condition is very worrisome."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes and no. I will be doing my best to fix it and try to make you happy."

"Why?"

"We need each other… Now let me tend to your wounds."

Fenrir reached for the salve sitting on the nightstand and readjusted himself on the bed as he dipped his fingers into it and brought out a generous amount. Leaning over her, he started massaging the salve into the back of her scalp where he had held her by her hair earlier. Hermione closed her eyes as her pounding headache faded and her senses were filled with the strong sensual musk of the man beside her.

His scent caused electricity to jolt to her core. His aroma was strong and dominant and everything she had ever dreamed of.

She felt his fingers move to her lips. Tracing them sensually as he ran the medicine over her busted bottom lip. She felt it heal under his ministrations. His fingers stalled not wanting to move from their position. It was purely natural reaction when Hermione's tongue darted from her mouth and swirled around the tip of his thumb. His deep, almost repressed, moan had Hermione clenching her thighs together.

Feather light touches traced down her neck and breasts until they reached her ribs. Dipping back into the salve, he took away the evidence of his earlier tackle as he sucked one of her tight nipples into his mouth. Flicking his tongue around her bud, he climbed between her legs, spread eagle on the bed. Moving to the next breast he felt his control starting to slip as she moaned underneath him and arched into his touch.

He nipped, licked and kissed his way down to her hips where he quickly healed a bruise from her earlier fall before lightly nipping at her femininely rounded belly.

"Please"

"Please what, Hermione?"

"More. I need more. Please."

-R Rated Text Removed.-

It took a few minutes for him to collect himself before he kissed her thigh and pushed himself away from her. He pulled his clothing back into place. Collecting the extra blanket that had been at the bottom of the bed, he tossed it in a pile in the corner of the room.

A choked sob caught his attention. Walking back to the bed he saw nearly silent tears running down her cheeks. "What is the matter?" Once again, his concerned tone seemed out of place. He lightly ran his hand through her hair in a loving gesture.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Withdrawing his hand as if he had been burned, Fenrir stepped back. He stood there, watching her cry and unsure of what to do with himself. He didn't move until Hermione turned her head in the opposite direction, trying to ignore him.

Walking over to the couch, he pulled a deer hide blanket from the back and placed it over her form before walking from the house. Her heart clenched at the slight slam of the door.


	2. A Cabin In The Woods

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! Sorry it took so long! I was recently in a car crash and have been recovering. As far as this chapter goes, I did a lot of altering from what it was originally supposed to be. I do hope that this helps clear up some confusion. I do have a Twitter where I will be posting some pictures soon as to the layout of Fenrir's hut and other things. I hope this all will help. Thank you again for reading.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, places, events, or items. I do however own a series of characters that have been used so far.  
Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Rusty Weasley. All mistakes are of course my own.

Hermione awoke in a state of emotional confusion. Her muscles protested as she pulled at her chains. Tears started to cloud her eyes as the hopelessness of her situation set in. Last night, her head seemed so clear after Fenrir's visit. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she could think. It was like seeing the first spring flower after an extended winter. She spent hours afterwards planning her escape. This morning she could barely remember the general plan, much less the finer details. The guilt over succumbing to Fenrir was in the back of her mind, reminding her how she had enjoyed it and hadn't told him to stop. However, with the sun coming in the window kissing her exposed skin, she had an unwelcome feeling of belonging. It felt as though she finally found the place she had been searching for her whole life.

Hearing the door open, Hermione lifted her head to see Naomi letting herself into the house.

"Good morning, Madam Alpha," Naomi's cheerful voice greeted her.

Naomi continued on without waiting for Hermione to reply, which was probably best since she had no idea what to say in return. "The healer will be in shortly. She is just finishing up with Derek. I know you won't tell me anything but all the Alpha has allowed Derek to say is that he was hit by a curse. The healer says it was the Cruciatus Curse. I always worry when he leaves with the Alpha. He's very tough and makes me very proud, but as his mate I still worry." As she spoke, she started a fire and cracked eggs in one pan as tenderloin fried in another.  
Guilt hit Hermione hard as she realized that they were lying for her, probably to protect her from the rest of the pack. She had done something awful to a good person. "May I see him?" she managed to fit in before the other woman began her rambling again.

"The Alpha? Of course. He is out with the cubs today but I am sure he would come in if he knew you were asking after him."

"No, not the Alpha, but Derek. May I see him?"

There was a long pause where the only sound in the room was the irregular popping of the grease frying in the pans.

"The Alpha wouldn't like that. It is a show of disrespect to have another man in your home without your mate."

Before Hermione could state her offense at not being able to talk to any other males, the healer opened the door and entered. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions regarding your health, Madam Alpha?"

Hermione's annoyance with the previous conversation spiked into anger at the interruption, and she shouted, "STOP calling me that!"

A gasp came from the other side of the room as Naomi apologized profusely, "Healer, I'm so sorry! She has been pleasant all morning! I'm unsure of why she would act this-"

"DO NOT MAKE APOLOGIES FOR ME!" Hermione shouted again.

"It is quite alright, Naomi. She is behaving as I would expect. I must go find the Alpha now. Please try to get her to eat something."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, the healer closed the door behind her, leaving Naomi to fill a plate with the steaming food. She looked deep in thought for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"As you can imagine, some things are not talked about here. It's hard to know what to do at first. I am here if you ever need help figuring that out or if you need to say something that you don't want repeated. I remember how hard it was for me when Derek first changed me."

A sense of calm instantly flooded Hermione at the obvious olive branch being extended. However, she was not ready to talk about what she was going through yet, so she refused the food offered to her and let curiosity take over, asking the woman what her past was like.

"Very poor actually," Naomi started while taking a seat on the small sofa. "My father died a few months before I was born. Heaven help my mother, she tried. Depression got the best of her and she became an alcoholic. She remarried when I was five. My stepfather, well, let's just say he wasn't a nice man and leave it at that."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I used it as motivation. When I was fifteen, I got a job. By the time I was eighteen I had saved enough to get a car and pay a few months rent on this nice little cabin in the woods. It was just an hour's drive away, but Lord it felt like oceans. Like I was finally free. Everyone was friendly the first time I went into town. They went out of their way to talk to me and make me feel welcome. That is until I told them where I was staying. After that, they would make their excuses and leave, and avoid me when they saw me. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. That is until a girl let it slip that they didn't see the point in becoming attached, no one stayed in that house for long. Of course, I decided to start looking for faulty wiring, issues with the plumbing, just anything that would explain why someone would want to leave this beautiful home. However, the joke was on me. Turned out, no one ever moved out of that house, they just disappeared. The first full moon I spent there I had heard the constant howl of wolves. I just lay in my bed and listened to nature taking its course. When I showed up in town the next day everyone greeted me enthusiastically and told me how good it was to see me again. I didn't understand at the time, but I do now. The second full moon I spent in my kitchen, trying just to catch a peek of the wolves. I just wanted to see them. The next day when I went into town, I had long conversations with several people. Everyone invited me over for lunches and dinner. It was great. Then on the third full moon, I went out on the back porch in order to see them. I got a little more than I asked for though. Almost instantly, I was thrown down on the ground. I was lucky that Derek was near and recognized me as his mate almost instantly. He killed the other wolf. That's how he became Beta, you know. The wolf that attacked me was the second in command at the time. He rose through the ranks simply because he needed to protect me."

Hermione felt an undeniable urge to provide Naomi some amount of comfort. Not knowing what to say, she directed the conversation on a safe path. "That's very touching. You two seem happy together."

"We are but it took time. I suppose that all relationships do. Not that our relationship was normal compared to any others I had. I can't say that any other first date was in peril of life and death. He bit me that first night. He dragged me into a cave. I thought he was going to kill me. All sorts of horrid things went through my mind. Yet all he did all night was sit at the mouth of the cave and fight off other wolves that stumbled upon us. I was so scared. When I moved too much he would growl at me. I was terrified of him, but also terrified that he would leave me to the mercy of the other wolves."

"Sounds very conflicting," Hermione said with a sad smile. Even though it seemed that Naomi was dealing well with everything, Hermione still wanted to pull this girl into a comforting embrace.

"Conflicting. Yes. I felt conflicted a lot when it came to Derek at first."

Hermione could tell that the young woman needed someone to confide in so she kept her silence. When no reply came, Naomi pushed forward with her story.

"I had fallen asleep at some point during the night. I was cold from sitting so still for so long, so sleep came a little easier than I would like to admit. Before I knew it, I was waking up to the commotion of him shifting forms. He makes it look so easy. He says it's about accepting your wolf. I have learned he is right. Those who fight it have difficult transformations. Whereas those of us who don't have fairly easy ones."

"You could kill someone while you are transformed, though!" Hermione interrupted, able to push her compassion for the woman away for a moment. She thought of her long-dead friend Remus Lupin and his own moral struggle with his wolf.

"You could also kill someone driving an automobile or not cooking certain meats long enough. It doesn't mean we stop getting around and stop eating. We just accept the risks and try to prevent them."

Not having a rebuttal at the tip of her tongue Hermione remained silent.

"He just stood there for a while, with his back turned to me. I know now that everything is so vibrant, so extreme, when you first change. You have to remember to take a second to get your emotions under control. As I watched him, my body started to feel so heated. Here I was, held captive in a cave by what I thought a beast. I was suffering from the pain of the bite and terribly cold from the long night. My mind was screaming at me to run, to beg, to cry, or to do anything that might get me out of there alive. My body, though, ached to crawl to him, to submit to him. I can't describe it. It's just this incredible pull. Not from one part of your body like it would be if you pulled a rope but from all of your body, as if you are the pull. I can only describe it as suddenly my life revolved around him like the planets do the sun. My body knew where it needed to be, even as my mind tried to fight it. It is more than confusing at first."

If the story had been told in any other way, Hermione would have disregarded it as foolish. However, the pure passion and love that showed in this young woman's eyes were enough for her to believe what was being told to her. Desperate to hear that they fell in love slowly and the romance was a coincidence, Hermione decided that she needed to hear more. She needed to hear that she had hope that she could get out of this without Greyback. "What happened next?"

"Eventually he did come towards me. The closer he got the more my body won. I could see the effect I had on him and I could see the lustful fire in his eyes. Yet, there was a tenderness about him, something I couldn't place my finger on. I saw him fight to the death more than once that night. He was covered in blood and looked terrifying. All the same, I felt a love radiating off of him. He knelt before me, and at some point I wound up closing the small distance between us on my hands and knees."

"How degrading!" Hermione interjected, not being able to keep the shock at bay. There was yet again a pause as Naomi seemed to contemplate the other girl's outburst.

"No. Love is a balancing act. You have to know where your mate's power and weakness are so that you can try to cover the other ground. Like I was saying, he knelt before me, swept the hair out of my face, and told me that he had been waiting for me for a long time. When he kissed me, the last thread of protest I had snapped. For hours we cemented our bond in that cave. For the first time in my life, I felt worshiped. I felt like I meant something to someone. Eventually he fell asleep. He was so tired. Can you imagine a change like that? Fighting with your brothers and sisters to protect something you would die without and then not to have rest for hours afterwards. I drifted off for a while too. I felt so safe and protected in his arms."

"That's it then? You were together forever after that?" Hermione spat, holding on to her anger as not to admit defeat.

"No, not exactly. I woke up a few hours later with the need to use the bathroom. As I tried to untangle myself from him, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and mumbled for me to stay. I had kissed him and promised I would be back as soon as I was done. I felt so loved. As I walked away from him, slowly the pull on my body faded and my mind started to take over again. I was so scary. It's a terrible thing to feel that divided. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I ran home and packed a bag fast, always looking over my shoulder. I rented a room in a small motel, stayed there for a few days. I would see glimpses of him. There would be a shadow here or a noise there, always something driving me to the edge of my sanity. He was always just outside my ability to get a real look at him. I didn't know what he was waiting for and I felt so paranoid. Then one day I was eating at this little diner across from the motel. I was just reading the paper while I waited for my food, when he sat down right across from me. My body felt like it was being torn apart. It was terrifying to see who I ran so hard from, yet so relieved that I wasn't running from shadows anymore and my body wanted to be near him again. I just sat there staring at him. I was itching to run and I felt glued to my seat all the same. Now he tells everyone that I looked like the mouse that was just offered cheese from the cat."

Hermione felt the edges of her mouth lift in a suppressed smile. Slowly it faded as she thought about her time with Fenrir and how her body and mind had felt just as torn as Naomi was describing. Would she end up like this one day? Sitting across the room from a woman tied to a bed telling romance stories? She finally asked, "Did you run?"

"Heaven knows I wanted to at first. Then he said something, something that just broke my heart. He just looked down at his hands, as if he couldn't stand to see the rejection on my face. 'You promised you would come back.' That sentence brought my whole world down. I felt my heart clench at the look on his downcast face and I said the only thing I could think of. I asked him why he had been following me. Brilliant, I know. Turns out that he hadn't been. I learned later that he spent those first few days in a competition of sorts. Fighting to keep his new title from those who challenged him. Not that he particularly wanted it but there's only one way to lose a title. He had to defend it to see me again. He tried to talk to me about the bond in that little diner, really he did, but I just wasn't listening to a word he said. I couldn't concentrate even if I had wanted to hear him out. I was just this constant whirlwind of emotions. Eventually he just got up and walked away. I moved hotels for the next two weeks. That's how long it took for me to run out of money. I returned to my little cabin, having nowhere else to go, mind you. After a few days, my paranoia went to a whole new level. I was constantly jumping at one sound or another. The full moon came and I changed. Right there in the middle of my cozy little living room, believe it or not. I don't know how I got outside or what happened during the night. When I transformed back I felt this flood of emotion. It was crippling and inspiring all at the same time. I was on top of the world and coming to my knees. Then I saw Derek and I wasn't split any more. I just knew that everything was right in the world and that we were meant for each other. It felt like common sense, I don't know what I was running from before. It was love at first sight. Well, first transformed sight. In an instant he was at my side checking me for injuries. That's when I noticed I was covered in blood. It stole my breath away when he smiled at me and told me that I must have defended my position well. We found out later that I had killed three other pack members who had challenged me. I never thought I would have it in me, but I guess I did."

The door opened, interrupting the rest of the story and the line of questions Hermione was trying to prepare in her mind. Fenrir and the healer walked in whispering softly to each other. Jealousy once again spiked in Hermione as she noticed how close they were leaning into each other.

Naomi stood from the couch she had been sitting on and bowed to Greyback, "Good morning, Alpha."

"Good morning, Naomi. Later today will you ask one of the young to come clean up?" Though it was formed like a question his tone made it very clear it was an order.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good. You are excused now." With an incline of her head to show respect to Fenrir and the healer, Naomi hurried from the house.

"Madam Alpha, I would like to talk to you about the things you may be experiencing. Is that okay with you?" The healers tone was one very much like a person talking to a wounded animal.

"I don't see that I have much of a choice."

"Ah. Yes, your chains. That is as good a place to start as any. Today I will look over your injuries and make sure they are all healed. To do this properly we," at this she gestured between herself and the pack leader, "will remove your chains and replace them with one that has several feet of lead for you. First we must talk about the bond."

"There is no bond. Just delusional, inbred, psychopathic beasts in the woods looking for an excuse for their debauchery. Don't stand there acting like you are doing me some huge favor by suggesting a new chain because in the end I'm still tied to the same God forsaken bed against my bloody will!" Each of Hermione's words were emphasized with a rattling from her restraints at her attempted hand gestures.

Half way through her rant, the healer started nodding and looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, yes. I understand. You don't happen to remember me do you?"

At the odd question, Hermione took a long look at the woman in front of her. Straight black hair cupped her face and brushed her jaw; striking blue eyes peeked out of fashionable lenses, standing at what looked like five feet seven or so, and weighing no more than one hundred and ten pounds on a slight frame. It wasn't until she saw the light brown birthmark about an inch in size on her left cheek that recognition dawned.

"You're the healer that tended to me at the tent in the final battle."

Hermione couldn't help but think how much different this woman looked when she wasn't concentrating as she tried to save someone's life.

She could remember laying on a worn out cot as this healer, Healer Leverknight, worked to save her life after one of the Lestrange brothers had stabbed her with a knife. To keep the pain as far from her mind as possible she focused on that one birthmark that the tent light hit just right. It was a much safer gaze than the blood covering her medirobes. When she commented on it, the healer had entertained her with a story from her childhood. It was told in a monotone with many pauses in between words as she tried to concentrate, but at the end of her treatment Hermione knew the whole story about the day when she was very young and living in the states, that an odd aunt tried for hours to scrub it off, claiming it was most certainly dirt. It had felt so good to smile at such a silly story in such a dark time. "Healer Leverknight."

A smile lit up the healer's face, "Correct. I am so glad that you remember me, Hermione. The Alpha made sure that I came to the battle. You see, I am not allowed to work for most wizarding hospitals. I am very skilled at my trade but no one wants a werewolf on staff."

"I heard that St. Mungo's offered you a position after the war."

"Yes, yes they did and as I hear that was greatly due to you. I appreciate that you tried to do something for me. However, the position they offered was very low in pay with higher-ranking supervisors that knew half as much as I did. They made it very easy for me to turn down. I don't mind though, I love being here for the pack. I work in the town just outside of these woods as an on-call midwife. I enjoy it very much. You see each person in the camp has a job. Some are pack related and some are outside of camp. Once you mate with the Alpha, your job will start. You will make decisions for the pack, most specifically in details concerning the cubs, housing, clothing, pack food…"

"Women's work."

"Well, yes and no. It is a very important job. Naomi has been filling in this position until a time when we have a Madam Alpha to concern herself with these things. You will also make all of the pack decisions when the Alpha is away. You must think of what is best for the pack in these times. If you make a wrong decision, a Beta or another pack member may challenge you. These are fights to the death."

"I don't want this position and I don't want to be here."

"Yes, you have made that clear. I am afraid that you don't have much of a choice in the matter. I notice now that you look as if you have a range of emotions going on. I would like to help you understand those. Werewolves live long lives much like wizards if it is not interrupted by outside forces. We were given increased strength, speed, and a pack mentality. Each werewolf has one mate. Some go a very long time before finding this person and some find this person right away. Instantly the werewolf is affected by the bond. If the bond is ignored, then slowly each party will perish." Here the healer held up her hand as Hermione tried to interrupt and continued on," This takes varying degrees of time to accomplish. One would hope that it would be quick. When it is drawn out, one loses their emotions, mental capabilities, and their body begins to shut down physically. I must warn you now that this has already begun on you. Your emotions seem to fluctuate very drastically. What worries me the most is that the physical consequences have started to appear also. From here, I can still see bruising on various parts of your body. The salve seemed to help but not much. It should have cleared them completely. This is also happening in the Alpha. I must warn you what the next steps are if they have not already begun."

Tears started to prick at Hermione's eyes as she stared at the ceiling, taking in all that the healer was telling her. "What will happen to me next?"

"Your liver will shut down and after a while, either your brain or heart. Depending on which is stronger. In your case I believe your heart will stop first."

"Is there no way to stop this?"

"None that you want to hear. The only way is through accepting the mating bond."

"You are saying that if I should accept this right now, everything would instantly be better?"

"No. If you have not done permanent damage to your body, if you consummate the bond now it would keep you in a frozen state of being until the next full moon. The Alpha would have to infect you then. This will increase your state of being slightly. The next full moon will be the key to you improving. Your body will heal instantly once you are transformed."

"How much longer do I have?"

With a curse, Fenrir who was silent till this point, stormed across the hut and threw himself onto the couch.

"That depends. The Alpha had kept the bond stable enough for all these years by having someone close enough to you in blood so that the bond was slightly detoured. It bought us time to find you. This was a very risky move. Being so close to your mate without the bond increases the speed of the deterioration. It was a very tricky loophole to find. It is not easy to trick things like these. Your cousin accepted the bond. She was a very willing participant towards the end. She was most jealous of you, I should say."

"Christine would never want that monster! She would never want to be here!"

"Hermione, do you say that raping your cousin would be an act you could not forgive?"

"Of course!"

"Then it would be impossible for the Alpha to do. You see, the bond prevents each party from doing something that the other would truly not be able to forgive. This is why the Alpha did not bed your cousin against her will and this is why he will not be able to save your life. He cannot take you against your will. I would also guess that this is why you cannot fully reject him. That would be unforgivable to the Alpha. You are both stuck at a deadly impasse at the moment. Should you continue the way you are right now you will be dead in less than a week."

"A week?"

"Yes, if you are lucky."

"You said us being closer is speeding this up?"

"Yes."

"How long would we have if I went back home?"

"It is hard to say. Six months would be the longest I could guess."

"What would happen if the bond was consummated but I was not transformed?"

At this Greyback raised his lowered head and turned to see his mate and healer.

"It would hold for a while, I suppose. Two months. Then it too will start to give."

"Are there any books that I could read to help me understand?"

There was silence for a long stretch of time before Fenrir answered her question. "It is forbidden."

"What is?"

"Writing anything that could make a werewolf brethren vulnerable to the outside world."

"Who exactly has forbidden this? I thought you were supposed to be in charge here."

With a growl, Fenrir stood and started pacing the small area that served as a living room. "The elders."


	3. Hanging By A Thread

Fenrir hadn't returned to see her since the visit with the healer four days ago, and Hermione was feeling confused again.

At the end of the visit he explained all about the Elders which were retired Alphas from packs all over the world. Most Alphas died in a confrontation with another pack, or through an altercation with a hunter or an upstart in their own pack. If an Alpha survived to a certain age, and had a respected reign over their pack, they were then offered to step up as an Elder.

Elders had nothing to do with the day-to-day working of a pack. However, they did make laws that every werewolf, either lone or with a pack, had to follow. They were also responsible for enforcing these laws, and punishing those who go against them.

During her examination, Fenrir had seemed gentle and caring. He often asked questions to clarify what the healer was saying and asked about further treatment options. He didn't stay after wards. Simply kissed her cheek and walked out with the healer. This was the second time she had seen Fenrir walk away and she was uncomfortable with how much it hurt.

Anonymous females from camp would bring her food in and clean up the house before taking their leave. Naomi had not come back to see her and she was afraid that she lost the only friend she had in this horrible place.

At first, she tried to preoccupy herself by exploring what she could of the house. It was rather bare with no personal items. The king sized four-poster bed she was chained to was obviously hand crafted by a skilled artist. Durable wooden furnishings graced the entire house. There were two with hand woven seats, a large dining room table that could seat at least ten, and a baking area adorned by several counters.

She was fed three well-cooked meals a day. Usually consisting of one form of deer or another. Hearing the day to day goings and the children playing around the camp didn't help to lighten her mood about being chained up.

Feeling so isolated around so many people quickly made depression set in. How many of them knew she was in here? With a new person bringing in every meal there was no way it could be a secret. She had begged a few of the attendants to let her free. They looked awfully uncomfortable and quickly walked away.

It didn't take long for her to stop eating. She no longer felt hunger or anything outside of the bed and her insistent thoughts.

The struggle inside her head was overwhelming. She wanted to save herself, to go back to her world and live out a long witch's life. She wanted to find love and raise a family. She wanted to send her children to Hogwarts. Yet if she decided to save herself, she would have nothing she wanted to save herself for.

The door opened, letting in a hushed murmur of voices. Stumbling out of her thoughts, Hermione pulled the deer hide blanket around her still naked body.

Seeing the healer and Greyback approach, Hermione calmly laid down once more and tried to find blissful sleep.

"This does not look good, Alpha. If you want any chance of surviving you must act now!" The healer's voice was a forceful whisper.

"You know as well as I do that the bond will not let me!" Fenrir's voice carried the same authority that it always did, even in its hushed state.

"Then you must find a way! Her mind is much stronger than yours, but her body is much weaker."

"I can't force her to accept this, to accept me."

"You know that the Gods would not have picked her if she was not compatible for you. You only need to show her the side of you that she will love. She only knows about you from the papers and that stray, Lupin."

Hermione's heart barely clenched at the mention of her long gone friend. Finding sleep to be a better option than reality, she simply closed her eyes, hoping that they would not open again.


	4. The Camp

The Camp

Hermione was overcome with a sense of peace. For once her soul, body, and mind felt content. This surely was heaven. Slowly peeking through her sleep-sewn eyes, she was greeted with a harsh light. Quickly shutting them, she knew this had to be the afterlife. A smile slowly stretched across her face as she realized that soon she would see all of those she had thought she would never get to see again. Stretching her arms above her head Hermione enjoyed the peaceful feeling. Slowly she cuddled back into the warmth behind her and let herself fall back asleep. -

Small nudges against her neck brought her from her peaceful state. Hermione's eyes shot open as she held perfectly still trying to survey her surroundings. She could make out a small wooden end table and part of a very familiar deer hide blanket. She was still in Fenrir's cabin. A large hand was massaging comfortable circles on her hipbone as warm breath graced the hypersensitive skin along her neck.

"Finally awake, love? … Your increased heart rate gave you away."

Hermione's body went rigid at hearing the Alpha's voice.

"I will take that as a yes."

Hermione continued to have a hard time setting her thoughts straight. Here in this man's arms she felt stronger than she had in days. How easy would it be to live out the rest of her days just like this? She could just lay here in this content state for the last few days before she perished. Hermione relaxed back into his body. "Tired of fighting, darling?" Fenrir asked. She let Greyback roll her to face him. She was surprised to see how deep his blue eyes were. Raising her hands, she placed one on his bare chest and traced his facial features with the other.

"I'm just tired of everything."

"I'm not as bad as you may think. This place won't be as bad as you think either. Different than what you are used to, but not bad."

Hermione didn't reply as she traced his now still lips saying-

"They're softer than I would have thought."

A bemused smile started to form as he answered-

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I thought they would be tough like you are."

A snort came from the Alpha as he kissed the pads of her fingers that rested there.

"You think me tough?"

"Yes."

"See the trouble is, all you know of me is what you have read in the papers and all I know of you is the same. Let's play twenty questions."

Hermione smiled as she continued to look up at the Alpha. "You know about twenty questions? That's a Muggle game."

"There are many Muggle pack members. As a pack, we don't care about wizarding lineage. That would be your first question."

"You have Muggles here?"

"Yes. That was a waste of question number two, dear."

Hermione became lost staring into his eyes.

"What do you love the most about being Alpha?"

"Let me show you."

Hermione nodded her head. She didn't know why she felt so at peace, but she knew that in this moment she felt loved. Not the love she was used to like a parent to child, or from a friend. For once, she felt the love of a partner. She felt as if she was exactly where she needed to be.

She threaded her fingers through Fenrir's shaggy hair as he captured her lips. No other kiss she had ever received was equal to this one. Ron's had been sloppy. Harry's had been the awkward reassurance of a friend in need. Viktor's had been skilled and pleasant, but missing this very thing that was stealing her breath from her body.

She didn't need to breath, see, hear, or taste as long as she could feel him right beside her.

As she pulled his hair tight in her fist, Fenrir let a primal growl escape that promised of pleasurable punishment. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione lifted her leg to Fenrir's hip and pulled him above her. Lacing each leg around his hip, she pulled him down for another kiss.

Her hands ran down his chest and back, searching for any exposed skin they could find.

Reaching down between them, Hermione traced the waistband of his jeans. Above her, she could feel Fenrir stop breathing. In anticipation, Hermione held her own breath. She grasped the button from what must have been a very worn pair of jeans, and easily slipped the metal ring through the buttonhole. As she reached down for the zip, Fenrir suddenly let out a pained whimper.

Hermione's hands shot away from the material as she looked into his eyes, They were filled with unshed tears. She felt him gasp in air as if he had been starved of it. Several moments went by as he caught his breath, spent just staring into her eyes. She could tell he was looking for something, something of the utmost importance.

Slowly, he pulled away and stood from the bed. Walking to a set of shelves on the far wall, he pulled a fur bundle from it and started back towards her.

"The bond wouldn't let me because you would never forgive me."

"I don't understand."

Fenrir tossed her the item he had taken from the shelf and ordered her to dress.

Hermione looked down at the black fur dress before pulling it over her body. The high quality of the dress was unmistakable. She could imagine high society Muggle women wearing something similar as a coat and hat.

Fenrir removed the chain from around her ankle and pulled her close, saying-

"It is time for you to see what you are so willingly passing up."

As they walked from Fenrir's cabin, the whole camp seemed to still. There had to be at least a hundred people in sight. The Alpha nodded his acknowledgement before the camp became reanimated.

"Why do they do that?"

"Part of it is respect. The other part of it is survival. The Alpha's job is to make sure that he commands his pack in a calm, resourceful manner. At any time, my orders may be life or death. If they are not heard, or a member is not paying attention, it may result in the downfall of the entire camp."

Hermione simply nodded her head as they continued towards the center of camp. Looking around at each member, she noticed they were all busy with one task or another. There was still a handful of guards posted along the out skirts, women carrying woven baskets of clothes, and children gathering berries not far off the paths.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you don't like something you see."

"No, I don't like the way the work is split up. Women had to fight for the right to be treated as equals. I think this is a slap in the face for all the progress we have made over the years."

Fenrir nodded his head as if he was agreeing with her. He could see the passion for the debate in her eyes and knew that he would not win this one any other way.

"A lot of the Muggle pack members we have agreed to this. It is easier for a wizard to accept this lifestyle because that is the way it is in many wizarding families. I personally think it would be acceptable to have one of the guards to teach hand to hand combat and the use of weapons to those willing to learn."

The surprise in Hermione's voice was clear, "You would agree to that?"

"Under one condition."

Hermione simply lifted an eyebrow at the Alpha in response.

"We will not take it easy on them. They have to earn that rank like the rest of the guard."

"I think that is reasonable."

"There are many problems with the pack that I do not know how to fix. I am hoping that we were chosen to be together because you hold the answer to these problems. One particularly has been bothering me."

"What is it?"

In answer, Greyback simply led her to an overgrown trail from the camp. A fifteen-minute walk led them to a set of six badly constructed tents. Peeking out from one of the flaps was a grungy faced little girl with matted blonde curls.

The little girls face darted back into the tent. There were hushed whispers before an adult came to stand before them. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to be cut at several different lengths and angles. Her green eyes seemed impossibly bright.

"Elizabeth, this is Hermione. She will be the new Madam Alpha. I have brought her here in hopes of her coming up with a solution to the situation at hand."

Elizabeth curtsied as tears of hope gathered in her eyes,

"That would be wonderful. Please let me introduce you to the others."

At Hermione's nod, Elizabeth gathered others from the tent, She first introducing her daughter, Emily, and soon

Hermione knew the names two other couples and their children. Each had very worn clothes and were covered in dirt.

On the way back up the trail, Hermione finally asked why they were kept from the rest of the pack.

"They aren't from our pack. Their packs have abandoned them. Elizabeth is from a pack that we are unfriendly with. Her mate is Travis, one of the guards that I took with me when I had to meet with them. Little Emily is his, of course. The others are from packs that are much stricter than I am and punish small infractions harshly. They want in our pack but we can barely provide for ourselves. We cannot afford to take in more members."

"That's awful! We have to think of something to help them!"

A small smile graced Fenrir's face as he looked down at his witch. "Yes, I agree. First though, I think we need a bath." -

Hermione let out a protesting shriek as Fenrir lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into the river.

"It's so cold! There has to be another way! Please-" Simply throwing her in the deepest part of the rushing river Fenrir laughed as she reemerged with wet curls in her face.

"That was a vile thing to do!"

"It's better this way, love. Like a Band-aid, you have to do it quick."

"Like a Band-aid? Here let me help you with your Band-aid!"

Splashing a surprised Fenrir in the face Hermione took off in the water, trying to run from the inevitable retaliation. It wasn't long before he caught he, and dunked her deep. They spent much of the afternoon in the water.

When Hermione's lips started to turn blue, they moved to the riverbank where they found a patch of warming sunlight filtering through the trees. Picking berries from a bush beside them, Hermione gave a handful to the man beside her. They talked for hours about stupid things like childhood memories and favorite colors. Occasionally Hermione would pick fun at him, calling him a show off, as he missed catching a few of the berries he threw into the air.

As dusk started to set and the air became chilled, Fenrir pulled Hermione to her feet and helped her dress. Leading her back to camp she saw the fire in the middle was roaring and most the camp was cuddled around its warmth.

Fenrir sat in any empty spot to the left of Derek. A tall redhead was sitting in the spot next to the Alpha. He simply motioned for her to move and with a pout, she did so. Fenrir pulled Hermione down beside him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Soon two members brought them a plate from the roast over the fire.

As Hermione ate, she looked around at the pack around her. On the other side of the fire, there was a group of a four teenage boys who looked to be showing off for a few girls close by. The adults told pack stories to those around them and a few younger children ran around playing a game of chase.

Hermione had slowly been lolling into a sleep when a small girl came up to her.

"Madam Alpha?"

Hermione saw what must have been the mother of the child hiss disapprovingly and reach towards the girl to pull her back. Fenrir held up his hand at the mother as a gesture to let the girl continue.

"Yes, honey?"

The girl smiled approvingly at Hermione's endearment.

"I was wondering if we could braid your hair."

"You want to do my hair?"

"Yes, madam."

"I see no reason why you shouldn't."

Hermione said, smiling back at the young girl.

"Is it okay if the others help?"

"Well, I do think that with my hair you will need all the help you can get."

The little girl giggled and Hermione was swarmed with young children.

An hour later Hermione's hair was in two beautiful braids with flowers interwoven. The children had all been called to their cabins for the night. The only ones left around the fire were Naomi, Derek, Fenrir, and herself. Naomi moved to sit beside Hermione as the men talked pack business.

"You finally seem to be settling in well."

"Today has been wonderful. I am still confused on some things about the pack. I do think I could really make this a home though."

"What things are you confused about?"

"Why do some women wear Muggle clothes and other wear furs?"

With a small chuckle, Naomi began to explain that the women in Muggle clothes were unmated females. All the men wore Muggle clothes because it was easier to move about if an emergency happened. The females in furs were those that had been mated. It was a way of showing that their mates could provide for them.

"Doesn't that seem a bit-?"

"Old fashioned? Yes, but it's just the way things are done around here. Just think of it as another culture, each society has one."

Talk continued through half the night before Fenrir deemed it time to get sleep for the up coming day. Leading her back to the cabin, he picked her up bridal style at the door and carried her to the bed. After he laid her down, she reached out for him.

"Please, stay with me again tonight."

"Of course, love."

Fenrir said, lying on the other side and pulling her close.

"Today you made me the happiest I have been in a long time."

"You are not happy with your pack?"

"I am as happy as I can be when something vital is missing from my life. I have been a lone for a very long time."

"You don't need to worry about that any longer, Fenrir."

"I hope you are right, little one. Let us sleep tonight and deal with tomorrow as it comes."

Hermione snuggled into his warmth and drifted off to sleep listening to his steady heartbeat. -

Hermione awoke to an early morning chill starting to set into the cabin. Shivering, Hermione stood from the bed and walked to the far side of the cabin, looking at the shelves that held the clothes Fenrir had given her. Flipping over each garment, some being Fenrir's, and others being to feminine or child sized, Hermione looked for a blanket to cover them.

Not finding one she decided to look over the rest of the house.

In the kitchen she decided to look for linen in one of the cabinets. Looking over the custom counters Hermione noticed a small pattern seemed to be hand carved into several of the wooden posts. Running her fingers along the design, she noticed the wood started to splinter in some areas, as if the design was made with a dull knife.

Not finding what she was looking for, Hermione moved from the kitchen. As she stood in front of the cooking pot, a glint caught her eye. From across the cabin she could see the moonlight shinning on the silver chains that had bound her.

Panic started to set in as her mind started remembering everything she had been fighting since she arrived. This man she kissed, who had made her laugh, and forget all her worries, was no man at all. He is a monster, a cold blood killer.

If she gave into this lifestyle, she was giving into everything she had fought against in the war. She would never get to see her friends again. She had already left her cousin behind and had not even thought of her in the last few days. Being surrounded by this maniac was turning her into one.

She slowly backed away from the scene and, from the images in her mind. Feeling the doorknob behind her Hermione grasped at it like it was a last lifeline. She could run away. Right now he was sleeping. She could break away from this insanity.

As she thought these words, her throat seemed to close on its own. Unable to breathe Hermione lifted her hand to her throat, hoping to find a way to free herself. The pain of a thousand hot knives raking over her skin brought her to her knees.

Her vision fading before her she felt two strong arms hoist her off the hard floor.

"I was scared of this, little one."

Air entered her lungs as she felt the soft surface of the bed under her. The cold metal of the chain entrapped her ankle once more. Silent tears rolled down her face as she heard the front door open and close once more, leaving her in complete silence, cold and alone.


	5. Over the River and Through the Woods

Hermione awoke to being unceremoniously thrown over Fenrir's shoulder, and having the air knocked out of her. Greyback carried her out the door, through the camp, and down a winding trail. He continued until they could no longer hear the distant sounds of the camp.

Fenrir set her down in front of a tree, standing very close in front of her. Taking her chin with his right hand, he pulled her face up until their eyes met.

"We are going to talk. Privately. Every time we have spoken, someone has been in hearing distance. You may not have been pulling punches but I have."

Not knowing what she wanted to say Hermione shifted her eyes away from his. The new environment had her mentally off-balance.

"You will look at me, little girl." Fenrir's hold increased to an almost bruising pressure.

"What would you have me say? You hold me in this camp against my will. You play mind games with me. What should I say, Greyback?"

A low chuckle sounded as he placed his left hand beside her head, leaning into her and against the tree behind her.

"I'm still Greyback to you? You can try to make this situation impersonal if you want, but the facts are the facts, girl."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What would you have me call you then? Love? Dear? Darling? Tell me, I'm dying to know. Literally. I stand before you a shadow of who I used to be. The pack is getting uneasy. The bond has been uncompleted for too long. Some are thinking of switching packs, did you know? You are not only ripping out my own heart with your rejections. You are also tearing my family apart."

"Why should our bond have any effect on your pack? They will find a new leader."

"Every member out there is as much my family as your cousin is to you! Could you sit by and watch a family member slowly die?"

Feeling the anger rise in her, Hermione stood tall and poked at the Alpha with each hate-filled word.

"You…raped…my…cousin! You don't get to talk about her!"

"Watch yourself, little one. Tomorrow is the full moon. Push me too far and you will be dealing with the wolf in human's clothing."

Hermione laughed a bitter and scorned laugh.

"You want me to be afraid of bringing the monster out of you? Look at you! You are a monster!"

"What do you know of me? You have not once tried to get to know me! You hold onto the horror stories your friends' tell to keep their children in line!"

"How many times must I say it? You admit to raping Christine!"

"Oh, dearest, you have a lot to learn. I have told you before that everything that happened between dear Christine and I was consensual. How do you think we knew you would be there that night? She gave us your schedule. She was in constant contact with us from the time she entered that house until the moment we had you."

"No! She wouldn't!"

"She did. In fact, she is waiting to join us. She loved this camp and our people. She is waiting for us to stabilize so it is safe to return. I had wanted you to be like her so much. Yet, she isn't a leader. She can't pave her own way. She is a follower. Maybe that is why it is so much easier for her to come to terms with."

Fenrir broke their gaze and turned away from her.

"If you fancy her so much then why don't you bring her back now?"

Hermione knew she sounded childish but she couldn't help it. She was tired of her heart clenching at every action the man before her made.

"I wish it was that easy! The fates are cruel. Either they have paired us as a death sentence or they know something that I do not."

A long moment passed uneasily. Questions swirled around Hermione's head. Grasping at the one that had been bothering her since the beginning, the one she had promised herself she would not care enough to ask; but the one she now allowed to tumble out of her mouth.

"Where do you stay when you do not stay with me?"

Fenrir seemed to freeze in mid-movement for a second.

"There are unmated females around camp who would love to take your place. Why not indulge them for the last few days that I have?"

Instantly tears started rolling down Hermione's porcelain cheeks.

"You bastard! You preach about how we are meant to be! You tell me that you will die without me!"

Hermione hadn't realized she had started hitting the man in front of her until he caught her by the wrists.

"Why should I not? I offer you everything that I have and you turn your nose up! All I have asked you for is acceptance!"

"Acceptance? How rich! What should I accept? That without you I will die? I have accepted that! That if I choose to live I will lose everything I have chosen that for! I have accepted that as well! Bloody Hell! I just want it to be over already!"

"What is so bad about this lifestyle?"

"Nothing! I have known werewolves! I had a great friend in one! It is you! You are what I can't stand!"

Fenrir fell silent. Sweat started sliding down the back of Hermione's neck as her nerves started failing her. Had she gone too far? Would he kill her now?

He dropped her wrists and replied in a broken whisper,

"Remus Lupin. He was another one who could not accept what he was. My heart ached for him. A boy so young who was taught to hate what he is. Resistance makes the transformations painful. You have seen the children around camp. They love what they are. It is the wizards and Muggles who teach theirs to hate our kind. Why live in such a jaded world? That is why we have made a community here. We can live in peace."

"I know that the Wizarding world is not perfect. That is no excuse for murder."

"We both have seen battle. You cannot tell me you have not killed. I've seen you. I stayed close to you at the final battle. You never noticed me. I killed to protect you. I killed soldiers looking for an easy target while your back was turned. I was there! I protected you when your friends would have failed to do so!"

"You hide in this community with your pack and find ways to justify your actions! Tell me how you justify killing Lavender! Tell me how you sleep at night after all the children you have murdered! Tell me!"

"I owe you no explanation!"

"You are a monster!"

"According to whom? You? You don't know me! The papers? If I am as much of a monster as they paint me then you must be a harlot!"

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? You make it so easy."

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione reached out and slapped Fenrir across the face. Several long silent filled moments went by before Fenrir raised his head to look at her again.

"You are very lucky I don't hit women."

"Of course you don't. You prefer to rip their throats out instead."

Without another word, Fenrir had her by the arm and dragged her back to the cabin.

Clasping the chain around her ankle once more Fenrir spoke for the first time since the forest.

"Tonight is the full moon. I will take the pack far from here. A few may try to wander back since they know this as their home. I suggest tonight you stay quiet."

"You're just going to leave me here for the rest of the day and by myself tonight? What if one of them comes in here? I am chained to this bed! I wouldn't be able to run!"

"No one will come in here if you don't give them a reason to."

Fenrir briskly walked from the cabin, not giving Hermione the chance to argue further.

Fury built up in Hermione. She hated when he did that. Who gave him the right to ignore her like a child?

Hermione turned to the bed and noticed a small, leather bound book sitting on her nightstand.

Opening it, she found it to be a hand-written journal.

Hermione settled in for the rest of the day and read the small book. It was written by a Muggle woman in the fifties. It told a story of great struggle to accept her position as Madam Alpha and the hardships she had faced in her relationship. The wall around Hermione's heart came down just a little as she realized what lengths Fenrir must have gone through so that she could read for herself about the bond.


	6. Prayer

Chapter 6

Her time on the run with the boys had taught her to handle fear very well.

Hermione spent most of the night redirecting her fear to enthusiasm for the journal in front of her. From the first few entries, she was captivated by how similar their lives and personalities were. Patricia Wytcherly was a very smart, kind hearted person who was mated to a brute of a man. She was shocked to read that with little more than a few passing glances; her future mate had killed her high school sweetheart.

In her grief, her mate, Edgar had been able to take her from the safety of her home to his camp. Unlike Fenrir's camp in the woods, this camp was a small dead end street on the outskirts of town. Each member of the pack owned a home in the small community. They all worked Muggle jobs to help support the pack. Edgar had spent several weeks trying to show Patricia that he could provide for her. He had bought her several expensive gifts and had extravagant meals prepared for her. When materialistic items didn't seem to catch her eye, he tried to scare her into acceptance. There were several threats against her family and friends, as well as herself.

Halfway through the journal, Hermione's eyes started to drift shut.

However, it was the undeniable howl of a wolf that made her rouse enough to blow out her bedside candle and close her eyes.

Soon she was dreaming of walking down a Muggle school hallway in a pink poodle skirt. Her hand was interlaced with the love of her life's, as her eyes locked with a striking blue set she had never seen before. Her heart stopped at the disgusting curl of his lip as he walked away from her. Confusingly, she felt as she had just lost the best thing in her life.

Hermione awoke to the cabin door opening. With tired eyes, she saw Derek and the healer support Fenrir through the door-way. Instantly she was on her feet.

"What happened?" she said, walking towards them.

Derek sadly shook his head, and the healer answered gravely.

"The transformation was very hard on his already weakened body. He had to fight off several challengers for his position. It's unlikely he will recover. If he does, he will not survive the next transformation."

Hermione stood, too shocked to answer and watched them place a bleeding and bruised Greyback on the unused side of the bed.

"He needs to wake in a familiar place or he will automatically go into fight mode. After he's woken we will move you. We don't want to prolong the inevitable any longer."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she heard the door close behind her. Now alone with Greyback, Hermione tentatively sat on her side of the bed. Knowing that she would not find sleep now, Hermione started to look Fenrir's wounds over.

The amount of dried blood on the man before her was incredible. Examining each wound seemed to make everything real.

Taking his hand in hers, Hermione did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl, pray.

Hour after hour Hermione waited for the Alpha to open his eyes. The healer had come back several times to check on his status. Hermione had helped her clean the dried blood from his body and bandage any wounds that reopened.

As afternoon came, Naomi brought lunch for Hermione and a broth and bread for the Alpha.

It was much later when Hermione noticed that Fenrir started to rouse. His hands started moving first. They looked as if they were searching for something so she took them within her own. His body shifted and his face winced in pain before his eyes started to slowly open. Very hoarsely, he said,

"Lacy? Is that you?"

Shocked at being called another woman's name, Hermione dropped his hands and placed her own in her lap.

"No, Fenrir. It's Hermione. Would you like me to call for them to bring her to you?"

His blue eyes opened wider and locked on hers. It seemed to take him a moment to remember who she was before a joyless chuckled escaped. He winced again at the sudden pain and answered, "You can call her all you want. She won't come."

Hermione was shocked. Could there really be an individual in the pack that could defy Greyback? Hermione felt embarrassed for not knowing that someone could defy him, and turned her head away.

"I thought everyone here had to listen to the Alpha."

Greyback smiled slightly as he closed his eyes again, "Everyone in the pack does listen to me. Do not worry yourself over it. I will be with her soon."

Hermione couldn't explain the new pain in her chest. Only last night, she was wishing that death would come quickly for both of them. Here in the last days of her life, she wass disappointed that her captor would not want to spend them with her.

"Do you love her?" she asked tentatively.

"Lacy?"

"Yes, Lacy."

"I do love her greatly, as I should. She is my wife," Fenrir said with a sad smile.

Humor at the absurd situation filled Hermione before she could curb it. A laugh spilled from her mouth. Doubling over as tears slid down her face she tried to control herself,

"Tell me how she likes you sneaking into single pack member's cabins in the middle of the night."

"I don't know. Shortly when I see her in the plains of the afterlife I will ask her."

Instantly the ironic humor Hermione had felt was gone.

"She is dead? What happened to her?"

Fenrir stared at the wall as painful memories came back to him,

"I killed her."

Closing his eyes, Fenrir shifted his body away from hers.


	7. The Other Side Of The Coin

Chapter 7

When the healer returned, she spent several minutes questioning Hermione about how Fenrir was during the period when he was awake. When they were done speaking, the healer reached for Hermione's ankle and unlocked the clasp around it.

"Most of the pack is recovering today. If you think you can find your way home on your own then you should leave. If you need help navigating the woods, then Derek should be able to help you tomorrow," the healer said, turning to look over the sleeping Fenrir.

"You're just letting me walk away?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Yes. There is no point in dragging this out. You've made your decision and you might as well go home and enjoy the time you have left."

"What if he wakes up again?" Hermione asked, looking at the giant, battered man on their bed.

"I imagine it is unlikely he will remember you. As you said earlier, he mistook you for his wife. He doesn't have much time left."

"He said he killed her. Is that true?"

"He did," the healer said stoically.

"Why? He said he loved her! How could you murder someone you care about?"

"I think you don't need to judge him while he is on his deathbed. He has had a hard life and has made many mistakes. However, loving Lacey was never one of them."

"Will you tell me before I leave?"

The healer paused and gave her a calculating look before softly nodding her head.

"Lacey was a Muggle. She looked a lot like you. I think that is why the Alpha has let you get away with so much. You remind him of her."

"Let me get away with so much? I have been tied to this bed! I haven't gotten away with anything!" Hermione responded. The idea that she had been treated well made her furious.

"Your negativity about the camp and your refusal of the Alpha's affections would have brought severe punishment if you were anyone else. I guess it doesn't matter now. Lacey was his high school sweetheart. She had supported him after he was bitten. She helped him come to terms with his condition. They married before she was infected. They had thought that once she was one of us, the mating bond would start. It didn't, but they loved each other anyway. She rose to the top of the pack with him, loved being Madam Alpha, and attended to her duties well. She was fit for the job because of how well she read people. She could easily see through the most complex lies. After a few years, they started a family, and they had a handsome son named Trevor.

During the first war, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent death eaters to our camp to find recruits. They promised us riches, freedom from the magical world, and better lands. This was very important to the people at the time. We had very little land and often ended up hurting Muggles during the full moon.

The Alpha had all but accepted when Lacey asked him to pass on the offer. The Death Eaters left very disgruntled. The camp began to become unsettled. Many members left because of this decision. They felt like the Alpha no longer had their best interest at heart. When news reached the Elders, they agreed. Fenrir was sentenced to death for failure to take care of his pack.

The Elders brought Alphas from different packs to detain him. They chained him to a large stump in the middle of camp. They had decided it would be best if it took place on the day of the full moon so that the wolves could handle the new social order that night.

Lacey was forced to whip the Alpha to death for her part in all of it. Most members in her situation would have made it as quick for their partner as possible. Lacey, however did not. For hours she dragged it out. We couldn't understand why. Then the moon rose and in his wolf form, the Alpha was able to break his chains. The problem then became that because of the hours of torture in the forefront of the wolf's mind, he did what he thought he had to do to protect himself. He killed her instantly.

The next morning, the Alpha discovered what he did and tried to take his own life. His second in command found him and cut him down. I tended to him myself. Some days I look at him and am glad we saved his life, I know that he had purpose left in the world. There are other times I wish we had let him go.

Soon after he was nursed back to health, the Death Eaters returned. They made the Alpha another offer. They offered him a position of power within the Death Eater ranks. He once again refused. I think by this time he was merely hoping the Elders would once again order his death. Losing Lacey was just too much for him to handle.

That night the camp was invaded. Death Eaters took the Alpha and his son Trevor. For three days, the members of the camp debated what we should do. Without a leader, the camp was at a loss. The Alpha returned to us before we made a decision. He came back alone though. For three long days, they made him watch as they slowly tortured his little boy. He reluctantly pledged his alliance after that. I'm not sure what they threatened him with, since he had already lost everything. He hated being a Death Eater. He did everything he could with in his power to protect his people and stay defiant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was a very thin line for him to walk. At the first revel he had to attend, there were several children there as entertainment.

The Alpha couldn't stand to see the children being hurt as his son had been. He killed them. They would have died anyway of course. The only difference was that his way was much less painful for them. I don't think he's ever looked back since then. Anytime he sees a Death Eater take interest in a child he tries to get to them first. He would have killed you and your friends that night in the forest if he could. You were his mate, though, and the bond kept him away from your closest friends. I heard he begged Bellatrix for you that night. Is that true?"

Hermione nodded her head, too shocked to speak.

"I thought it would be. He would never admit it, but he had a lot of hope for this relationship. I could see it when he was searching for you. He did whatever he could to buy time until he found you. He hasn't had a serious relationship since Lacey. I know he had a lot of reservations about you at first. He's old enough to be your father, but I think he was wondering if the Fates had finally decided to give him a little happiness."

Hermione hadn't moved since the healer began Fenrir's story. She couldn't understand how she could have missed everything there was to her mate. He had tried to tell her so many times, yet she hadn't listened.

"I think it's best if you leave now," the healer repeated.

Nodding her head, Hermione slowly walked towards the door. As she pulled it open she felt a wave of disappointment as she realized that the bond was doing nothing to stop her. She stood outside the door for several minutes. The camp was quieter than she had ever seen it before. The only ones that she could see were small children, too young to transform, carrying pail of water from the river back to their homes.

Hermione walked up to a particularly young boy carrying a heavy wooden pail.

"Is it okay if I carry that for you?" she asked kindly.

The small boy set the pail down and looked up at Hermione.

"Why are you not sick Madam?"

"I wasn't a wolf last night. Why don't you show me where you are taking this, and you can ask me any questions on the way. OK?"

When the small boy agreed, Hermione followed him to his cabin. Looking at the small child, a question she had never considered before came to mind,

"Who watches you when your mommy and daddy change?"

The young boy gave her an odd look before answering, "Anna."

"Who is Anna?"

He pointed across the camp to what looked like the oldest child out at the time. She looked to be ten or eleven and was helping each of the smaller children with their tasks.

After the little boy went into his cabin, Hermione decided to help the other children, getting to know them one by one.

Eventually, adult pack members started to rise from their cabins. They each looked tired and sore as they started their own chores. Hermione helped gather firewood for the night's dinner and collect berries. She got to know several pack members this way.

It was late afternoon when Naomi came to speak with her. She had just returned from her trip down the trail to the outsiders.

"I thought you left."

"Not yet. I don't know how to get out of here. I don't want to get lost in the woods."

"So instead you helped set up camp?"

"Yes."

Hermione's excuse sounded weak, even to her own ears. With a sigh she continued, "What should I do? Go back to my friends? I couldn't do that to them. I know that I don't have much longer to live. I don't want to go back just to leave them again."

"Madam Alpha, the choice you have isn't between the Alpha and your friends. When you are mated he would have no problem with you leaving camp to see them. We have pack members that leave every day. Right now he is just scared that you won't return or that you will put the pack in danger."

"What about my duties as "Madam Alpha"? I doubt he would just let me forget those to go back to the Wizarding World."

"I can handle the duties just fine. Just let him know how much it means to you. There are pack members who have Muggle jobs. I don't see why you can't have a Wizarding one if you want one. Let him know you are helping the pack with the income."

"I wouldn't have to give up my friends or magic?"

"If that's what you've been willing to die for then it's been a stupid reason. How could we keep you long term if you did not want to stay? The Alpha would do anything to see you happy."

At dinner that night Hermione thought over Naomi's words once more as she watched the pack around the fire. Making a plate for Fenrir, she carried it into his cabin and set it on the nightstand before crawling in beside him. He was lying on his side facing the wall as she curled up behind him, wrapping her arm around him and throwing a leg over his hip.

"Fenrir?" she asked, shaking him softly.

With a wince and sleepy acknowledgement, Fenrir shifted towards her slightly.

"Do you want to try to make things work?"

Taking her hand in his, his voice sounded serious as he answered, "Of course."

"Then a lot of things are about to change."

With her thoughts voiced, Hermione snuggled closer into his warmth and found sleep quickly. Fenrir, however, laid awake long into the night, finding strength in her supportive presence.


	8. Idea Ball, Reviews and Interactions

Hello dearies,

This is not a chapter update. Sorry. I have a few things that I want to talk about/explain. I feel like there is a lot of confusion going on. I want to reply to some reviews (I am have replied to them in a message to them personally already but I feel like it's answers everyone should know). Then I think it would be fun to share my thought ball.

This story is not forgotten. It started out as my own original story. I later changed that to the Harry Potter fan fiction it is now. So I hold both this version and the original close to my heart. Eventually I will finish this if it kills me. I already have a story plot and detailed chapter plots. My problem is, I feel like a lot of the time one or both of the characters are out of character. I am reading the whole series again to get my p.o.v. straight so that I can make this the best it can be.

Now. Let the fun begin. I will include the name if it is not a guest to whom the reply is intended. I won't be reply to every review here. Just some that have had questions. I do want to thank everyone for their support. A special shout out to PurpleFairy11 who reviews every chapter and keeps me positive and motivated, TheHappiestSaddest for showing support both here and on G.E., and who ever reviews in French because the suspense to translate the review is as much fun as the review itself.

I am so sorry about my formatting issues. I try to remember to double check it, I really do. Please forgive me when I'm being absent minded. And thank you for informing me of the problem.

TygTag brought up a great point. When the R rated material in the first chapter is removed, it leaves the reader feeling confused on what exactly happened. I am very sorry about this. Nothing happened emotionally besides the regret that you see her facing after the fact. This content is available on Granger Enchanted. I suggest that you make an account there. They have a lot of great fan fictions. I have to respect fanfictions' request on what not to post. But I promise I would never hold important information from you that way.

Yeddi, wow. Though it wasn't the most positive review I enjoyed it a lot. I think you hit on a lot of topics that I wasn't sure if I was projecting in the right way and I'm glad you brought them up so I can talk about them. The bond itself doesn't care if she's hurt. The bond is about life and death. Once found if they don't stay together they die. It was brought up once that sometimes couples are mated for death. That their coupling will kill them in one or another. For most couples though it is insuring strong offspring and compatible partners. The bond will not let them do anything that is unforgivable. If one of them cannot forgive the other than they cannot be together. Though the words they say to each other are very hurtful but forgivable. Then the debate becomes if Hermione would forgive a cheater. Let's take a second to remember that she is not accepting him, so they are not together. She had forgiven Ron for becoming an item with Lavender because despite her feelings they were not together. In real life the only mated pairs of wolfs are the alphas. So in a situation where a well-respected Alpha is single but surely on his death bed due to an outsider rejecting him I can see the females being very willing to ease his pain. We have to remember that Hermione isn't the woman we know and love to them. She is an outsider who is taking away something great. On the other side of the fence though all we have heard about Fenrir and his wife was that he was a loving and devoted husband. There is also that instance when a pack female was looking to catch Fenrir's eye and he ignored her. I can see it being a real possibility that this something Fenrir lied about to hurt Hermione like many of their other words. I left this up for you guys to decide. I know what I think happened and I think you guys should make your conclusions also. So high five to you Yeddi for catching that catch 22 and bringing it into the conversation. I would love to hear everyone's ideas on what happened.

There was a review that was deleted but I think it is important to talk about. Someone asked if Hermione was already paranoid for her safety why she wasn't carrying at least a dagger. This review made me smile because it is a very anime styled review. A lot of anime and anime fan fiction center strong women who know how to pack. But let's not discount Hermione from that group. I think she very much belongs there. Even when she's weak she is such a strong person. But she had her wand. Let us not forget that pointing a wand at someone is as dangerous as every weapon combined. When facing numerous death eaters with more experience and wisdom she never once carried anything more than her wand. The anime fan in me is just as upset about this as you are but I figured J.K. didn't have her do it, so I wouldn't either.

Good or bad I love all reviews and love hearing your opinions. Which is why I am going to let you guys borrow my idea ball. This imaginary ball I am holding is blue with a got milk smiley face. When I think of my story I imagine bouncing it against a wall and for every time it comes back to me it has to have a new idea. Some days it goes flat and needs a rest. Sometimes it gets bounced to other people. That's what I am doing now. I am bouncing you all this ball. I have my story set where I want it to go but I want to hear your opinions on Kismet past, present, and future.

I would love to hear what you guys liked, didn't like, were expecting to happen that never did, what you saw coming, what you're waiting for, favorite character, reasons you either hate or love Fenrir, and so on.


End file.
